Steelix
Main Stages and in rows 3-6 |boardlayout = |cd1 = 4 random every 3 moves, switch countdown after 3 times |cd2 = Immediately choose one, switch countdown after 2 times: - in row 1 - in row 6 - 2x2 at the center |notes = Prior to 3DS update v1.4.6 and Mobile update v1.10.1, the HP was 9484 / 11666 |itemexp15 = true|itemmoves5 = true|itemdd = true|itemms = true|itemcomp = true|soundtrack = bgm-stage-hard}} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 3 times. in row 1 every 2 moves |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 1 time. Fill columns 2-4 with Disruption Pattern 1 every 3 moves |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 1 time. Fill a random 3x3 area with 4 every 2 moves |dp1 = |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 1.5625 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 0.78125 }} Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown when Moves ≤ 8. Do these disruptions in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill columns 3 and 4 with Disruption Pattern 2 3) Fill rows 3 and 4 with Disruption Pattern 3 |cd2 = Switch countdown after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill rows 3-6 with Disruption Pattern 4 2) Fill board with 8 , 2 3) Fill rows 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 5 |cd3 = Switch countdown after disrupting 2 times. Do these disruptions in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 6 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 7 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |dp7 = |ERweeknum = 5 |ERduration = 7 |notes = already owned: }} and 3 of a Support Pokémon on the bottom left half |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 8, do in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 2) 2x2 at C1 and C5 3) Fill rows 3 and 4 with Disruption Pattern 2 |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times: 1) Fill rows 3-6 with Disruption Pattern 3 2) Fill 10 random tiles with 8 and 2 3) Fill rows 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 4 |cd3 = Do in order every 2 moves, switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 2 times: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 6 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |duration = |-|09/26/17 to 10/02/17= + 5 + 15 , + 4 + 10 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} already owned: }} }} and 6 in diagonal lines (similar to countdown 1 disruption) |boardlayout = |cd1 = Fill columns 1-3 or 4-6 with this after 3 moves, switch to countdown 2 if Moves ≤ 9: |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, 3 random , switch to countdown 3 after 3 times |cd3 = Immediately fill the board with board layout, then switch to countdown 2 |duration = |-|08/02/16 to 08/08/16= }} in columns 3 and 4, arranged Support Pokémon |queue = 6 in columns 1 2 5 6 |boardlayout = |cd1 = in 2 adjacent columns or column 1 or 6 after 5 moves, then switch countdown |cd2 = Immediately 1 column of , then switch countdown |duration = |-|12/01/15 to 12/07/15= }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon